sageclan101fandomcom-20200213-history
Sageclan Fighting Techniques
Here is where you will learn about Sageclan's Fighting Techniques and Some of the battles Sageclan has had. We have a mix of Thunderclan, Shadowclan, and Riverclan battle Techniques giving us a high advantage over most opponents. Techniques Back Kick '- A battle move used to catch a opponent from behind. Lash out with your back legs/leg with claws unsheathed, taking all of the wait from your front paws. '''Belly Rake '- This battle move is used by many of Valrdins cat. Slice your unsheathed claws along the soft flesh of your opponents belly. Mainly used when your pinned pushing the cat off or knocking the breath out of them and putting you back in control. Another way to do this is digging your claws into your attackers belly. This draws slightly massive amounts off blood and can stun a cat if pushed hard enough. You can also dip under the cat using all of your claws to create a massive wounds, usually sending the cat running. 'Front Paw Blow '- A frontal attack. Bring your front paw down hard on your opponents head with claws sheathed our unsheathed(more damage, mostly used in battle) 'Forepaw Slash '- Slice downward with your front paw at the face or body of your opponent. 'Killing Bite '- A move that most cats enjoy using in Sageclan. Bite down on your opponents neck from the back or front,(most effective) a quick and silent move that will end a cat quickly (unless there op or power players ;3) 'Leap-and-Hold '- Mostly used when a smaller cat is fighting a larger one or a dog. Spring onto the cats back and hold down with unsheathed claws. You are now out of your opponents range and can inflict some deep wounds. Watch for when the cats body tenses and you feel them lean to one side, leap off before you get crushed. 'Play Dead '- Not a common move used in Sageclan but is used as a last resort. Fall limp under or in the jaws of an opponent. Once you feel them let go or loosen there grip leap at them explosively. This will shock them or put them off balance for a good moment, giving you time to inflict some severe wounds. 'Scruff Shake '- Strongly grip the neck of your opponent and shake them fiercely until there to weak or rattled to fight back. You can throw them aside or move into the Killing Bite at the point, either killing them or sending them running with the tails between there legs. 'Upright Lock '- A Move used to send a cat running or badly injured, Used on weak, defeated opponents. Rear up on back legs then bring your weight down on them. If the attacker does this to you wrestle and push them into a pinned position. This makes you vulnerable to the Belly rake so be quick with your attack and make sure that its just enough to send the cat running or weaken them. 'Tail Yank '- Grab your attackers tail and yank it, if strong enough you are able to fling them. This throws them off balance or stuns them making them vulnerable to attacks. 'Teeth Grip '- Target there tail, leg(s), scruff, or ears and sink your teeth into and hold. This is similar to the leap-and-hold but leaves your claws free to fight. Not a massive attack but can be used when you do not mean to hurt the cat deeply (battle training, ambush training, secretly allied to another clan, leads to exile if spotted) 'Badger Defense '- Leap over your attacker, turn on your back legs and bite the opponents leg or base of tail. Mainly used on Badgers but since its not common in Sageclan we have used it on rival cats and clans. 'Duck and Twist '- A simple move mainly used in battle training. Duck under an attack the twist around, sending a blow to any part of the cats body with you front claws. 'Jump and Pin '- A complicated move that only well trained warriors and apprentice can pull off. Leap backwards then bounce what ever your back claws hit first, this move can injure a cat that has been pushed back into the cats range. With precise accuracy land on your opponent. This attack can break bone depending on the height or knock a cat down. 'Underbelly Slash '- Dart under your opponents belly, following the moves of the Belly Rake. Then when the attacker is ready to attack you when you come out the other end quickly dart back under, hook your claws in there fur (Sageclan usually does it near the neck) then bring down to the ground. This attack can dislocate a bone in the upper sections of there body if brought down a certain way or leave them unconscious if brought down on the head. 'Hold and Enemy Collapse '- Leap onto an enemies back, hold there head in your front paws and use your hind paws to knock there legs from under them. This move will make them fall to the ground, thus leaving the vulnerable to attacks. Attacks of Sageclan '''Leafclans Failure Valrdin was walking through the forest one night when she turned a corner where she found about half of Leafclan. They all sprang on here, she used all of these moves and was able to fend them off long enough for her to leap at the leader, using the Killing Bite she took one of Spiritstars lifes. Spiritstar, the coward she was, retreated along with her clan. Sadly the attack took away 3 of Valrdins lifes and inflicted many deep wounds. Whitetails Betrayal Whitetail, the former Sageclan deputy, brought in some of her rouge allies planning to kill Valrdin. Luckily before the attack one of her very loyal warriors, Owltail, warned her about the plan. Valrdin, alongside Crystaltail and Owltail, fended off Whitetail. After the rouges ran off Whitetail claimed she didn't know what had happened but prove was soon shown when Nightfall found clumps of Owltails fur between her claws. Whitetail was sent into exile but she has tried many times to attack Valrdin on her own. Valrdin defeated her every time leaving deadly wounds for her to remember every failed attack.